


This Doesn’t Have A Title

by DeepDarkVoid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkVoid/pseuds/DeepDarkVoid
Summary: What happens when Alex is kidnapped? What did the kidnapper do to her? How will Alex react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. This is my first time writing and posting fan fiction of any kind so this probably isn’t so great but I wanted to give it a try. All mistakes are my own. Happy reading!

She tastes blood on her lips.

She feels pain radiating all throughout her body.

She sees only darkness.

She touches the rope tying her to the cold metal chair trying to find a way out.

She hears a man whisper “I’m sorry.”

***

Alex wakes up from her dream. Or what felt more like a nightmare. She feels her shirt stick to her skin from how sweaty she got while living through that nightmare. She’s gasping for air. It was so _real_ …

“Babe. Alex. You’re okay. I’m here. You’re okay.” Maggie says as she passes her slender fingers through her girlfriends red locks.

Alex feels Maggie’s arms around her. Holding her close. Comforting her. Soothing her.

“Maggie?” Alex whispers.

“I’m right here, baby.” Maggie replies.

“What happened?”

“You had a bad dream. You were thrashing in your sleep…We saved you Alex. You don’t have to worry about _him_ anymore. We got to you in time. You’re safe.” Maggie explains as she proceeds to calm Alex down.

Alex shudders at the thought of that day. “Can we just go back to sleep please?”

“Anything for you, Danvers.” she whispers in the stiff atmosphere.

Maggie kisses Alex’s forehead. Alex gets into her respective little spoon position and attempts to fall back to sleep. Maggie continues to play with her lover’s hair as her breathe evens out. After being sure she’s asleep, she soon joins her in darkness.

***

As the redhead awakens she feels hair in her mouth and smiles. She will never fathom how _she_ gets to wake up next to her beautiful girlfriend everyday and be loved by her. She vows she will do everything she can to be worthy of that love.

She sees Maggie start to stir and crack an eye open.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning indeed. Every day I get to wake up next to you is a good morning.” Alex says as she slowly rubs her thumb in circles on Maggie’s side.

Maggie’s cheeks turn a shade of pink. “You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap.” Alex replies with a cheeky smile.

“Yes you are, Danvers.” Maggie leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Alex’s lips.

Alex’s smile widens. “I’ll make the coffee if you make the pancakes.”

“You got it, Danvers.”

***

After having their fill of pancakes and coffee they head back to the couch for cuddles and some tv before having to go to work.

“What do you feel like watching?” Maggie asks.

Alex lays her head on Maggie’s lap as Maggie plays with her hair. “If you keep doing that I’ll fall asleep and won’t be watching anything.”

“Grey’s Anatomy it is.” she replies.

Halfway through the episode Alex’s phone goes off.

“Please don’t be work. Please don’t be work.” she says as she reaches for her phone. She sees it _is_ work and proceeds to answer the call.

“Hello? J’onn? What’s wrong?” she sighs. “Alright I’ll be there in 20.”

“What happened?”

“They tracked _him_ down..” Alex says with a determined frown.

“Are you ok?” Maggie says as she takes ahold of Alex’s hand.

“I will be once he is behind bars.”

“It’s okay to not be okay, Alex.”

“I know.” She lets out a deep sigh and focuses her eyes towards the hardwood floor. “I just...I’m an agent. I’ve been trained specifically for situations like that one. I should’ve known he was watching us. I should’ve known what he was planning, I should’ve been able to defend myself and not get kidnapped in the first place.”

“Listen to me, Alex. None of it is your fault, it’s his fault. _He_ chose to kidnap you. _He_ chose to hurt her. You did everything you were supposed to do. You did everything right. It is _not_ your fault okay?”

A beat of silences passes before a soft “Okay.” is uttered from Alex’s lips. A smile slowly appears on her face.

“Go get him, Danvers.”

They share one final kiss before Alex leaves.

***

 _His_ hideout is swarmed with agents clad in all black. They found him in a nearby run down hotel. The hotel floor creaked with every step you took. The walls had an old, partially torn wallpaper on it with various antique paintings adorning it. The lobby was filled with ratty old furniture and no soul in site.

DEO agents continue to swarm each room when Alex hears a noise from the room opposite her. She signals her agents to flank her as she slowly opens the door to the room. As soon as the door is fully open Alex sees him.

“Stop!” she yells.

But when does that ever work? He looks at Alex and smirks before sprinting towards the closest exit. Alex’s quick reflexes allow her to intercept him by tackling him out the window and on top of the next building. He beared the brunt of the fall with Alex landing on top of him, both unconscious.

***

“Alex?” Kara says with concern in her voice.

She hears her sister calling for her. She opens her eyes but immediately shuts them due to the bright lights.

Kara dims the lights. “Alex? Open your eyes.”

Alex opens her eyes again and sees the familiar glass walls of the DEO medbay.

“Kara? What happened?”

“Thank goodness you’re okay! I was so worried. Once I got to the hotel you were knocked out in that room and the window was broken. _He_ jumped out the window but J’onn caught up to him before he could get away...It’s over Alex. You’re safe.”

Alex sighs with relief. She subtlety nods her head. “It’s over.”

“I called Maggie. She’s on her way. It might take awhile but you should get some rest in the meantime. Dr. Hamilton says you have a few pretty bad bruises but nothing serious. Get some rest.”

“Thank you, Kara. I love you.”

“I love you, Alex.” Kara says as she presses a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead.

As Alex’s eyes drift shut she sees herself on the ground on top of _him_. “What the hell?” she says in her mind before the meds kick in and she falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Much to her protest, Alex is kept overnight in the DEO medbay for observation. After hassling Dr. Hamilton so much they compromised that Alex was allowed to go home so long as she rested and didn’t get up to any “extracurricular activities” which Maggie promised to make sure Alex followed.

 

“Danvers?” Maggie said as she drove them home.

 

“Yeah?” Alex replies forcing her eyes away from the window and back on Maggie.

 

“How are you doing with everything? You’re here but you feel thousands of miles away.” she says with her voice pitched with love and concern.

 

“Yeah.. I think everything is just catching up to me.. Nothing a little cuddles and rest can fix.” Alex says with a slight smirk across her face.

 

“I think that can be arranged.” Maggie replies while rubbing her thumb along Alex’s hand.

 

***

 

As soon as they step into their apartment both women change into comfortable clothes and head straight to bed.

 

Maggie strokes the redheads hair as Alex lays her head in Maggie’s chest listening to her heartbeat.

 

_ Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. _

 

As Alex falls asleep she can’t help but think how she almost lost her chance at living a real, full, happy life with Maggie. In her line of duty, things happen. She knows that. She’s trained for those things. But that doesn’t stop her from beating herself up over the fact that she let herself almost lose the best thing to ever happen to her.

 

Her last thought before succumbing to sleep is that she’s so grateful for the girl who’s always right beside her.

 

***

 

Alex wakes up the following morning to find a note from Maggie.

 

_ Left to get us some breakfast. Be back soon. _

 

_ Love, Maggie _

 

She smiles at Maggie’s thoughtfulness. She’s about to shower when she hears a knock at the door. Her training kicks in and she immediately reaches for her gun. She slowly approaches the door and looks through the peephole only to see no one there. She opens the door and checks the hallway. Still no one. She finds a note of the floor and picks it up.

 

_ Corner of 13 Flower Street. 10pm. Your questions will be answered. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the next chapter! 
> 
> Did anyone notice the address on the note is Maggie’s address? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After her shower she pulls out a case file and reads through it.

 

_ Agent Alexandra Danvers was found strapped to a chair in the basement of his home. She was heavily drugged therefore was not able to recall many details of her captivity. She was found to have bruises along her jaw, severely injured ribs and a significant amount of blood loss. _

 

She shudders at the memory and snaps the file shut. 

 

She knows her mind won’t shut up until she gets answers. She  _ needs _ answers.

 

***

 

Before she knows it, it’s time to go meet up with whoever left the note at Alex’s door. She arrives there with 15 minutes to spare and impatiently waits.

 

She checks her watch for the fifth time. 9:58 pm. She’s at the corner of 13 Flower Street. She’s looking for any signs of this meeting going south. She’s alert. She knows coming to this meeting by whoever is stupid but she needs answers and this is the only way she can get those answers.

 

She checks her watch again and sees it’s 10 pm. She looks up and sees a figure slowly walk towards her. She can’t make out a face due to the poorly lit street corner. She’s ready for the many possibilities that can happen. The figure gets closer and she tenses...

 

“Dad?” Alex’s breathes out with a gasp.

 

“Hello, Alex. It’s good to see you.”

 

“What are you doing here? What happened to you? I thought you were with Cadmus.”

 

“Look Alex, I know I’ve made mistakes, but that’s precisely why I’m here...to make up for them.”

 

“You expect me to just take your word for it? After everything?!”

 

“No, I don’t. But after you hear what I have to say I hope you’ll at least believe I’m telling the truth.”

 

Alex deflates. “Okay. Tell me.”

 

“Rick Malverne.” He sees his daughter flinch at the name. “I know he kidnapped you and hurt you because he hated you for sending his father to prison.”

 

Alex huffs with impatience. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“That wasn’t the only reason why he kidnapped you, Alex. Lillian threatened to kill his father unless they did what they told him to. They made him kidnap you and used the excuse of you arresting his father to cover up the fact that he was working for Cadmus.”

 

There’s a beat of silence as Alex tries to make sense of all the new information.

 

“I’m sorry Alex I need to get back. I can’t let Lillian know I’m helping you.”

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

“I knew I couldn’t let them continue to control me after they hurt you. I’m trying to do the right thing here, Alex. Here’s a burner phone. It only has my number on it.”

 

Alex watches him walk away. Before he fades back into the darkness he looks at Alex one last time and says “you’re special, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

After a restless night of Alex tossing and turning, not being able to sleep due to all the questions she still has, she gets up and starts the coffee for her and Maggie. She continues to think about everything her father said last night.

 

Maggie comes up from behind Alex wrapping her arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her check. “Morning.” Maggie says as she feels Alex jump from the contact.

 

“Sorry,” Alex blushes. “I guess I didn’t hear you walk in.” She continues while she expels any thoughts other than what’s happening now from her mind.

 

“You mean your badass, sexy, intelligent Agent Danvers senses didn’t kick in?!” Maggie gasps with a hand to her chest.

 

Alex can’t help the smile that appears across her face.

 

“Haha” Alex replied sarcastically. “I guess my senses don’t work when my mind is elsewhere.”

 

Maggie pays closer attention to Alex. After a beat she says, “Wanna tell me what’s up with you, Danvers?”

 

Alex tries to change the subject.

 

Maggie softens. “I know something’s up. I just want to see if there’s anything I can do to help.”

 

“Alright, Sawyer.”

 

Maggie moves to take a seat next to Alex.

 

“Something happened.” Alex starts. “Kara said she found me in that hotel room when we went after  _ him _ but that’s not what I remember. I found him in that room and yelled at him to stop. He ran away but I wasn’t going to let him get away so I tackled him out the window. The next thing I know I’m somehow in the DEO medbay with Kara explaining to me what  _ she _ says happened. Then after we came home and you went to go get us breakfast, I got a note. I don’t know who it was from but it said to meet at the corner of 13 Flower Street for answers…so I went.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! Why did you go meet god-knows-who by yourself?!” Maggie’s immediately replies upset.

 

“I didn’t know what I was walking into. I couldn’t take that chance with you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me.”

 

“And I wouldn’t be able to live myself if you got hurt and I wasn’t there to watch your six.” Maggie says with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

 

Alex stares into dark chocolate orbs. She sighs. “Come here.” she murmurs as she pulls her girlfriend into a tight embrace.

 

“I’m okay Maggie. Nothing happened to me. We just talked.”

 

Maggie starts to calm down as she pulls away and wipes at her eyes.

 

“Good. I would kill you myself if your stupidity got you injured.”

 

Alex laughs. “Noted.”

 

“Did you at least get answers as the note said?”

 

“Yeah, but I think I have more questions than before… it was Jeremiah, Maggie. He’s the one who left the note. He’s the one I met with.”

 

Maggie lets out a heavy exhale. “Wow. What did he say?” She questions as she grabs Alex’s hand.

 

“He told me that Rick is working for Cadmus. Lillian threatened to kill his Dad if he didn’t do what they said so Cadmus made Rick kidnap me.”

 

There’s a lapse of silence as Maggie takes it all in.

 

“Okay. So how did you end up back in the hotel room? And what does Cadmus want with you?”

 

“One, I would assume Jeremiah moved me while I was unconscious. And two, that’s what we need to find out.” 

 

“Alright, Danvers, looks like we have a prisoner to visit.”

 

“You’re gonna help me with all of this?” Alex replies slightly shocked.

 

“Alex, even though I’m a bit mad you didn’t come to me when it started, I would never let you go it alone. Ride or die, remember?”

 

“Ride or die.” Alex confirms as she smiles at her beautiful girlfriend.

 

***

 

Alex and Maggie arrive at Rick’s cell. He’s lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He looks thinner than when he was first put behind bars. Maybe due to the sudden change in eating habits. She feels kind of bad for him, but a bigger part of her resents him for what he did. She now knows he didn’t really have a choice, but she can’t help how she feels towards the man who hurt her.

 

“Inmate 4587, you have visitors.” the prison guard says as he lets Rick out of his cell and drags him towards the interrogation room.

 

Alex and Maggie enter the room.

 

“My my, Alex Danvers, what a pleasant surprise.” Rick says.

 

“Cut the crap, Malverne. We have questions and you’re gonna answer them.”

 

“Ask away ladies.” Rick says as he gestures with his cuffed hands.

 

“We know you worked with Cadmus and we want to know why.” Alex jumps in.

 

Rick scoffs. “Ladies, do you really think I would just give you information without something in return?”

 

“What do you want?” Maggie says impatiently.

 

“It’s simple really. You get my Dad out of prison and I’ll answer any of your questions with nothing but the truth.” Rick replies.

 

“And why would we get your father out of prison?” Alex questions.

 

“As I’m sure you already know, my Dad was struggling to put food on the table so he did some sketchy jobs for money. When one of the jobs went sideways the Infernian he was working with was quick to point the finger to my Dad. You can find him in the warehouse close to the docks.”

 

Alex and Maggie communicate silently through their eyes.

 

“Fine.” Alex voices their decision.

 

“Be prepared to tell us everything you know, Malverne, or else the deal is off.” Maggie adds before her and Alex make their way out of the interrogation room.

 

***

 

“Okay so what do we know about Malverne’s father and the details surrounding his arrest? Do we really want to get him out of prison?” Maggie questions as Alex and her get into her police cruiser.

 

“According to the DEO and NCPD databases, the couple jobs they did only included transporting illegal goods such as image inducers- nothing too bad. When Malverne’s father was arrested he claimed that when the cops showed up in the midst of them doing their job the Infernian knocked him out and fled the scene thus leaving all the heat on Malverne. I don’t like negotiating with prisoners any more than you do, but this is the only way to get to the bottom of this.” Alex replies as she flicks through the case files.

 

After a thirty minute car ride, they finally arrive at the docks. They step out of the car and scan the area. There is no sign of life, but they still take out their weapons for safety. They slowly make their way towards your typical run down, dusty, bad-guy-hideout warehouse Malverne’s father indicated. They enter the warehouse as quietly as possible. Upon entering they immediately see the alien they’re after. Alex takes a shot but it doesn’t do anything to the Infernian due to the armor he seems to covered in. He fires a blast towards Alex and Maggie causing them to jump towards the nearest crater for cover. A back and forth of gunshots and fire blasts ensue until the Infernian decides to make a run for it. Alex immediately starts to pursue him up the stairs and onto the roof when she sees him ahead. He shoots off another fire blast that Alex just barely dodges. She feels the burning sensation from the shot. Her possible injury quickly fades to the back of her mind as she continues to pursue the Infernian. He jumps off of the roof and onto a dumpster when he lands badly and falls to the ground. Alex catches up to him and cuffs him when Maggie shows up.

 

“Nice of you to show up, Sawyer. I thought you would be able to run faster with you being so tiny.” Alex says out of breath.

 

Maggie ignores the quip in favor of checking in with the redhead. “You ok there, Danvers?”

 

“I’m fine Sawyer, just a bit winded.”

 

“Seems to me age isn’t just a number.”

 

“Says the older one in this relationship.” 

 

“Touché Danvers.”

 

Alex calls in the DEO to contain the Infernian. Due to Maggie’s insistence, Alex gets checked out by the DEO medic despite her protests of   _ “I’m fine, Maggie. I’m a doctor, I would know if I wasn’t.”  _ The DEO medic -second best to one Agent Alex Danvers thank you very much- gives her the all clear, although she does mention something about an impossibly close call with a fire blast that nags at the back of Alex’s mind.

 

***

 

Alex and Maggie arrive back at the precinct in record time, anxious for answers. After the guard once again escorts Rick to the interrogation room, Alex and Maggie march into the room to get answers.

 

“We arrested the Infernian and your father is in the process of being released. We upheld our end of the deal now it’s your turn.” Alex states with her hands on the table Rick is cuffed to, menacingly leaning towards him.

 

“If I must.” Rick smirks upon hearing he got what he asked for before he then launches into his account of what Cadmus is up to. “I not only kidnapped you ,Agent Danvers, because you sent my Dad to prison, but also because it’s what Cadmus wanted. They threatened to kill him if I didn’t do what they said so I kidnapped you and roughed you up a bit to make it seem as if I kidnapped you for the sole purpose of revenge for sending my Dad to prison. I couldn’t have you doubting my motive now could I?”

 

“What did Cadmus want with her?” Maggie questions as she rolls her eyes at Rick’s theatrics.

 

“All I know is that they did some experiment on her to test out their new drug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this chapter being super short you get two chapters this week! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow! Enjoy! :)

Back in the DEO, Alex, Maggie, J’onn, and Kara put their heads together to try to figure out what Cadmus is up to.

 

“Hamilton should do a check up on you, Alex. We don’t know what Cadmus did to you.” Maggie said with concern and love in her voice.

 

“I agree, it’s a good thing Hamilton already did a check up on me after what happened at the hotel.” Alex replied.

 

Alex paces as ideas are thrown at her.

 

“Well we know Cadmus has something they need a test subject for and they tested it on you so what could they need a test subject for?” J’onn suggests.

 

“What about some brand new good-but-actually-bad tech to get rid of aliens?” Maggie throws out.

 

“That sounds like something Cadmus would do but it just doesn’t fit this scenario.” Alex replies as she continues to pace and solve this mystery.

 

“What about some type of drug?” Kara pipes in. “Like super soldiers or something?”

 

Alex abruptly stops pacing.

 

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“That’s insane! I was just joking with that super soldier suggestion!” Kara rebuffs.

 

“But it all makes sense! Right before Dad left he told me that I was special.” Alex frantically explains.

 

“You’re special,” Kara thinks. “that’s something Jeremiah used to tell me whenever I felt like my powers were a burden to me and everyone around me. He would reassure me by saying I’m special, that I have my powers for a reason.” Kara says with a far-off look in her eyes.

 

“Exactly! The only time Dad ever said those words was when he was talking about your powers.” Alex says.

 

“Hold up, Danvers. You’re saying you think you have powers?!” Maggie questions.

 

“It’s the only explanation that makes sense. Cadmus made a serum to make their agents into super soldiers and they used me to test it. Kryptonians are the strongest, most powerful aliens so I think they’re trying to make Kryptonian super soldiers to be more specific. They would need Kara’s blood to do so which they could’ve easily obtained during Supergirl’s fight with Metallo.”

 

“If this is true, why haven’t you displayed any abilities yet?” J’onn questions.

 

“I don’t know,” Alex sighs. “We should do some tests to see what ,if any, abilities I have.”

 

***

 

“Are we done here?” Alex asks Dr. Hamilton.

 

Dr. Hamilton smirks at Alex’s impatience. “Yes, Agent Danvers, we’re done here.”

 

Alex goes to stand up but immediately feels lightheaded -presumably from all the tests and exertion- and sits back down.

 

Maggie rushes to her side. “Woah easy there, Alex.”

 

“I’m fine,” Alex reassures the detective. “I guess all those tests must’ve taken a toll on me.” Alex says with a pointed glare towards Dr. Hamilton.

 

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who wanted to run the tests.” The doctor chuckles. “Anyway, back to business. Not being able to get a needle in you tells us you only have Kara’s power of invulnerability, but there’s no knowing if you may develop any more abilities.” Dr. Hamilton explains.

 

“Okay.” Alex says with a frown.

 

As Winn walks in he hears the last part of Dr. Hamilton’s results. “Awesome!” Winn says with a bright smile. “You can be Supergirl’s sidekick. Oh! Oh! I can make you a new badass superhero suit. Maybe with some color this time.”

 

Alex gets up and walks out of the medbay.

 

Winn, Maggie, and Dr. Hamilton are left to ponder Alex’s abrupt departure.

 

“I guess she really likes her black clothing.” Winn says sheepishly.

 

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly before heading in search of Alex.

 

***

 

As the DEO balcony comes in site, Maggie sees Alex gazing out into the beautiful night sky lost in her thoughts. She takes a second to take in the breathtaking view that is Alex Danvers. She wonders how someone like her could be loved by someone like Alex. She guesses she must’ve done something right along the way to get to be with Alex.

 

“Hey, you.” Maggie says softly as she stands by Alex leaning on the ledge of the balcony.

 

A beat of silence passes between the two lovers.

 

“I don’t think I want these powers. As a kid, Kara was terrified of her powers and what she could do. She didn’t know her own strength. She was so afraid that by using her powers someone would end up hurt. I saw her suffer through that. I did my best in comforting her and helping her, but there was only so much I could do. And look at Supergirl, she has so many enemies so much so that you couldn’t even count them. She risks her life and the lives of those around her if her identity were to be revealed. I’ve seen what her secret identity has done to her and her relationships. I know you could say I’m doing the same thing, but she’s an  _ alien _ and I’m  _ me _ . I always tried to live up to my family's expectations. Be the best sister, student, and daughter, but I could never live up to Kara in all her alien glory. So I decided to be the best human, the best agent, the best  _ me _ . These powers take that away from me. And who knows what else Cadmus could’ve done to me with their drug... I don’t want these powers. Not like this.”

 

“What do you want to do now?” Maggie asks.

 

Alex sighs as she ponders the question. “I want to get rid of my abilities and I know just how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Alex goes back to the corner of 13 Flower Street to meet with Jeremiah. She had texted him to meet her because she knows he’s the best bet of reversing what Cadmus did to her. At least she hopes.

 

Jeremiah approaches Alex. “Alex, thank you for coming.”

 

“I asked you to meet.” Alex replies with a standoffish manner.

 

“You did, but I know you don’t exactly trust me. It means a great deal that you reached out to me.”

 

“Yeah well I need your help.”

 

“What do you need my help with?” Jeremiah asks.

 

“I figured out what you meant when you told me I’m special. I know Cadmus experimented on me and I know I have invulnerability like Kara.”

 

“I knew you would figure out. You were always so smart.” Jeremiah says with pride for his daughter glistening in his eyes.

 

Alex begins to soften. After all he is her Dad. “Why don’t you tell Cadmus I said thanks but no thanks.” Jeremiah chuckles. “I don’t want these powers.”

 

“I can reverse engineer the serum but it’s all at the Cadmus base.”

 

“Well, I guess it’s time we take down Cadmus once and for all.” Alex says with a steely look in her eyes.

 

Jeremiah notices the steely look in Alex’s eyes and decides against protesting. He reluctantly agrees. “Alright. I can’t stay long before Lillian returns so I’ll leave it up to you and the DEO to make a game plan. Lillian occasionally stops by the lab to make sure her agents and scientists are doing their jobs. She plans to stop by tomorrow night. You can execute the plan then. Let me know what I can do to help. I’ll see you soon, Alex.”

 

As Jeremiah walks away Alex whispers “bye, Dad” into the cold night breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The bright rays of sunshine streaming through the curtains is the first thing Alex acknowledges when she wakes up. Upon seeing what beautiful weather it seems to be she finds it’s fitting for the day they start planning Cadmus’ demise. After laying in bed cuddled up with her detective, Alex’s alarm goes off waking up Maggie.

 

“It’s too early.” Maggie groans.

 

Alex chuckles. “Good morning to you too.” She plants kisses along Maggie’s shoulder. “Cheer up. Today is the day we come up with a foolproof plan to take down Cadmus once and for all.”

 

“That’s right,” Maggie cracks a smile as she turns around to face Alex. “Well what are you waiting for, Danvers? Get that hot bod up and at ‘em.”

 

***

 

After consuming breakfast and many kisses, Alex and Maggie arrive at the DEO just in time for the meeting. J’onn, Supergirl as well as fellow DEO agents are all in the command center ready for the meeting.

 

J’onn takes the lead. “Now that everyone is here I’d like to propose a battle strategy for the Cadmus raid tomorrow. We know Lillian is planning to check in on the lab tomorrow night. Once Lillian is there, we go in with two strike teams. Alex you will lead Alpha team with Supergirl with support from our field agents, Detective Sawyer will lead Beta team which I will assist on along with other agents. Alpha team, your objective is to find Lillian and apprehend her. Beta team, your objective is to obtain a sample of the serum they injected Alex and destroy everything else. If anyone doesn’t have anything to add, this meeting is concluded. Go home, relax, and make sure to get a good nights sleep. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll inform Dad of our plan and have him get us a way into the lab without alerting anyone.” Alex says.

 

J’onn nods his approval. “Dismissed.” He says to the room.

 

***

 

Hours later finds Alex, Maggie, Kara, Winn, and J’onn all huddled in Kara’s living room playing Heads Up.

 

“Am I a rhinoceros?” Kara asks.

 

“You’re a  _ herbivore _ , not a  _ carnivore _ .” Alex says with fond exasperation.

 

J’onn goes next. “Alright,” he ponders. “Am I a t-rex?” He asks.

 

“No fair!” Winn exclaims after J’onn’s third correct guess whereas everybody else only has one. “I swear you’re using your martian abilities to read our minds and figure out your card. I call a rematch!”

 

Everyone chuckles.

 

“I certainly am not cheating. That is a wrong use of my abilities.” J’onn replies with a hint of mischief. “We can have a rematch another time. We should all head home. It’s getting late and we all have a big day ahead.”

 

Before leaving, they all help clean up the mess they contributed to in Kara’s apartment. After saying their thanks to Kara for hosting them, they all head their separate ways.

 

***

 

The day is finally here. After much planning and preparation, today is the day they finally take down Cadmus.

 

After putting on her tactical gear Alex straps in her favorite alien gun as well as a standard DEO rifle. She talked to Jeremiah and he gave her the access code for the back door leading into the Cadmus base. She’s more than ready to have this nightmare organization done for. She hopes after Cadmus is over her Dad can come back home.

 

Maggie is sporting her lucky leather jacket with a kevlar vest underneath along with the rest of her regular outfit. She checks her weapon to make sure she has a full round of ammo in her clip and the safety is off. All her hard work as a detective and push for equality will have finally paid off and all aliens and humans alike will be safer. At least one can only hope.

 

Kara is all suited up as Supergirl. She’s confident the raid will go without a hitch. And well if it doesn’t...good thing Supergirl will be there. She has had so many run ins with Cadmus that she’s so ready to not have to deal with their anti-alien propaganda anymore. She puts on the anti-kryptonite piece of her suit for good measure.

 

J’onn is standing in the command center watching over everything. He is going over every inch of the plan for any possible flaws. He feels like he owes it to Jeremiah to keep his (and now J’onn’s surrogate) daughters safe and put an end to Cadmus.

 

They all meet in the command center for final checks. Before heading for the Cadmus base, Alex informs her team in order to enter through the back door they need to punch in the code 102416. J’onn goes over the plan once more before sending his agents out.

 

***

 

Shortly after Supergirl and J’onn’s arrival, two black armored SUVs pull up at the Cadmus base. Each team gets out of the vehicles and check their equipment one final time. Alpha team goes around to the back of the building to enter from there whereas Beta team enters through the front. Cadmus’s base of operations is a nice, up-to-date building. The walls are made of light brown bricks. There’s a couple big windows towards the top of the building presumably so that passerbys can’t see inside. There is one big, iron door in the front that Beta team will breach with explosives after Alpha team enters the building and a smaller, password protected door in the back that Alpha team will enter through.

 

Alpha team is in place ready to begin the raid. Alex signals the agent closest to the door to type in the code. Alex counts down. 

 

“3, 2, 1.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the next chapter!
> 
> Did anyone notice that the code to the door (102416) is the date that Supergirl episode “Welcome to Earth” aired aka the episode we were introduced to Maggie Sawyer and Sanvers shortly followed? ;)
> 
> Alex’s “3, 2, 1” not only was a perfect little tidbit to end the chapter, but it was also in reference to the song by the incredible Justin Charles. If you haven’t already you should definitely check him out and watch his music video: https://youtu.be/KpeOzckxl9A


	9. Chapter 9

Bullets start flying from both sides as Alpha team enters the building. Alex trains her gun on the first couple Cadmus guards expertly taking them down but not before being hit by a bullet in the process. She braces for impact but it never comes. The bullet bounces off of her stomach due to her invulnerability. Kara and the rest of her team take down the rest of the guards in the room before anyone else has the chance to shoot. Moments later they hear an explosion signaling Beta team is now in the building as well. She hears Maggie in her ear announcing that her team has taken down the guards and is now in search of the serum. Alex tasks her team with individual tasks: Supergirl speeds around the base to cuff all the Cadmus agents and the rest of her team and her search the base for Lillian and any other enemies.

 

Alex walks straight ahead to what seems like the main room. She kicks down the door. Inside is a fancy room with a big brown desk in the middle and two black lounging chairs in front along with a fuzzy, blood-like red rug and a bigger, leather black chair behind the desk. She assumes it’s Lillian’s office. Sure looks fancy enough for her. She walks deeper into the room and notices legs hanging from the chair behind the desk. She slowly moves around the desk with her gun ready to approach the figure.

 

“Lillian.” Alex sneers.

 

“Agent Danvers, what a pleasure. I do have to say, I was expecting you sooner. After all, time is running out for you dear.” Lillian says with a smirk.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“And I thought you were so smart.” Lillian says with a scoff. “The serum dear, sure it’s made you feel like the best you have ever been, feel invincible. But for how long?”

 

“Enough! You’re going to prison for a long time like you deserve.” Alex knocks Lillian out with the butt of her gun.

 

***

 

The post-mission debrief reveals everything went off without a hitch and their scientists are working on a cure to get rid of Alex’s abilities which will take awhile even with their best scientists on the job.

 

Jeremiah, Alex, and J’onn are all huddled up around the command center.

 

“Jeremiah, it’s with great pleasure to announce that you’re safe to come back home. Your undercover mission to infiltrate Cadmus and destroy them from the inside has proven to be successful. The DEO thanks you.” J’onn says with a wide grin as he hugs Jeremiah.

 

“What? Undercover? Dad?” Alex looks at her Dad for answers.

 

“It’s true Alex. I was never with Cadmus. It was all a mission to bring them down. I’m sorry I lied to you and I’m sorry you got hurt in the process.” Jeremiah explains.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me J’onn?” Alex questions.

 

“It was best for your safety if you didn’t know. We didn’t what you making any impulsive decisions and getting hurt in the process.” J’onn answered. 

 

Alex is annoyed that they kept this from her but she relents after coming to her senses and agreeing with their decision. She’s just happy that she gets her Dad back. She and her Dad embrace in a tight, loving hug.

 

While hugging her Dad, she remembers what Lillian said. She lets go of her Dad.

 

“I gotta go check on something. I’ll be back.”

 

Alex gives Jeremiah keys to her house so he can go and get some much needed rest. She kisses him on the cheek then makes her way to the lab. 

 

She doesn’t know if she can trust what Lillian said. She could’ve been just trying to mess with her mind, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, especially in this case. Alex sits down in her lab and decides to run some more tests on her blood, but belatedly remembers they don’t have anymore kryptonite in the base. She sighs. She’ll have to wait to investigate further. She chooses to believe that Lillian was just trying to get a rise out of her rather than the worst option. As she stands up, she feels as if something isn’t right. She doesn’t feel the same. She thinks she’s just on edge with everything that’s happened recently. That’s Alex’s last thought before all she sees is darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading! I’ll see you next Friday at 6pm EST for the last chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the science stuff makes no sense. I tried my best.

“Alex? Are you alright?”

  
She hears J’onn asking if she’s okay. She’s confused. Why wouldn’t she be okay? She was just in her lab last she remembers. Then it hits her. She thinks she fainted. She thinks Lillian was telling the truth. She internally panics. Her need for answers overpowers her pounding headache. She opens her eyes.

 

“J’onn? What happened?” Alex whispers.

 

“I’m not sure. Dr. Hamilton is running some tests to make sure you’re alright. I went to your lab to check in and I found you passed out on the floor.” he explains.

 

“Well that explains the headache.” she says. She sees J’onn’s worried look. “I’m alright J’onn. I swear.”

 

“We’ll let Hamilton be the judge of that.” he replies.

 

“Sure.” Alex replied sarcastically. She proceeds to get out of bed when she’s stopped by her sudden uncontrollable, coughs. J’onn steps in and urges her back to bed.

 

Maggie, Kara, and Winn enter the room with concern for Alex. J’onn explains the situation to them. They silently agree to stay by Alex’s side until she’s better. Maggie eyes Alex and notices her guilty  _ “yes, I did get checked out by a doctor other than myself after the raid.”  _ look.

 

“You know something, don’t you?” Maggie accuses.

 

The room grows silent as they watch Alex and Maggie’s interaction.

 

Alex is quiet for a second too long before responding, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t bother denying it Alex. I know you. Plus I’m a detective Danvers, I —-“ 

 

“—detect. I know.” Alex sighs. “Lillian said something to me before I knocked her out. She made it seem like the serum they injected me with has massive side effects. Maybe this all is a side effect.” she explains.

 

Dr. Hamilton enters the room with the results and a grim look on her face.

 

“After running several tests and combining the data, I’ve come to a conclusion. It seems that the serum Cadmus injected into you that gave you your invulnerability wasn’t perfected. You cells are what’s invulnerable, not your whole being. Your body won’t be able to keep up with your cells therefore making your body deteriorate. Soon. Unless we make a cure. I suggest you take it easy until then. I’m so sorry Agent Danvers.”   
  
“It’s not your fault Dr. Hamilton.” Alex says with a weak smile.

 

***

 

After hours of everyone doing everything in their power to help Alex, they end up with nothing. Alex is now unconscious and her condition worsens by the minute. She knows it. Maggie knows it. They all know it. No one wants to admit there is nothing left to be done to save Alex.

 

***

 

They were all stuck in Alex’s room. No one wanted to leave her side in case the worst happens. They weren’t able to reach Jeremiah so they opted to wait for him to return to the DEO to tell him the news.

 

He doesn’t seemed shocked upon hearing the news. Maggie picks up on this and immediately corners Jeremiah.

 

““You knew about Alex’s invulnerability and that she’d die didn’t you?! Why didn’t you tell us sooner!?” she yells.

 

“I didn’t want to unnecessarily worry you all without having a solution. I was forced to help on some aspects of the serum. I’m the only one who knows the exact amount we need to give her without accidentally killing her instantly. You all knowing would’ve done nothing to help Alex’s situation. Just let me give Alex the cure to save her life  _ and _ get rid of her abilities.”

 

“Maggie, we need to save Alex and he’s our best bet.” Kara says with a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie slowly backs off. Jeremiah nods his thanks.

 

Jeremiah injects Alex with the cure.

 

***

 

Hours later finds Alex waking up thankful to be alive. 

 

“You scared us there, Danvers.” Maggie says with a tearful smile.

 

“I’m okay now Maggie.” Alex reassures. 

 

She takes ahold of the detectives hand and sweetly kisses her hand and intertwines them. She’s on the road to healing from what he-- _ Rick _ did. She almost died a handful of times. Her family could’ve died. So many things could’ve gone wrong at that raid. So many things could still go wrong with their crazy lives. But they are all here and alive and well. She’s glad everything worked itself out. And Alex is thankful for that. She’s thankful for her family. She thinks about making that title permanent with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!! Any and all comments, constructive criticism, kudos, etc are welcome. You can find me on Twitter at @DeepDarkVoid_. Again, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through this story! It is very much appreciated!! I hope the ending is satisfying :)


End file.
